


Bless the beautiful vintage gays: featuring Cartinelli

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Multi, Peggy Carter has no time for bullshit, Peggy Carter's Wisdom, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: Steve and Bucky pay their best gal a visit





	

"Steve, maybe this isn't the best idea," I said.

"It might help her you never know Buck," Steve said and I sighed and Steve knocked softly on the door before peeking his head in.

"Peg, you awake?" Steve asked and Peggy looked at him and smiled.

"Steve, come in now," Peggy said happily and Steve walked in and looked back at the door to see I wasn't following him. Steve sat down next to Peggy's bed and she rolled her eyes.

"James, stop with the insecurity," Peggy said and I popped my head in.

"I kept tellin' ya she's physic Stevie," I said and Steve smiled.

"I kept telling him that you're an idiot, yet here we are," Peggy said.

"It doesn't take a physic to figure that out," Steve said and I pouted then sat down next to him. Peggy grabbed my left hand and I looked at her. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Still have your beautiful eyes, so lively, like the ocean on a grey day." Peggy said and I smiled.

"Still one of my boys, the both of you," Peggy said.

"I think there's a little favoritism," I said.

"I like blonde idiots better."

"Hey-"

"I do too," I said and Peggy and I laughed when Steve pouted and crossed his arms.

"You each still look at the other like a lovesick dog, it's rather annoying how perfect you are for each other actually." Peggy said and Steve and I laughed. I smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Peg-"

"Buck, you don't-"

"I need to though," I said to Steve.

"Well get on with it, visiting hours don't last all day," Peggy said.

"I killed Howard and Maria," I said and Peggy looked at me.

"No, you didn't dear," Peggy said.

"Yes-"

"James, you know why I almost haven't said a word to Steve?"

"No."

"Because I was busy watching you."

"Wha-"

"Looking at your eyes, your joking manner, the way you look at Steve, how you treat me. All these things that haven't changed since I last saw you over 70 years ago. You've done bad things, unspeakable things, but none of your free will. Your free will is one of your most honorable qualities. Like the laws you govern yourself to, your beautiful personality, your memories. Qualities that were scorched by this fire that was lit inside you, this was the fire that burned Howard and Maria. This fire however could only scare you until you were told to burn the thing most precious to you. That, James, was when you put out the fire. The fire has scorched you but you are still you James. I know that you would have never willing taken Howard and Maria." Peggy said and wiped away my tears, I kissed her hand and smiled weakly at her.

"The only real changes are the arm, hair, and the ability to probably lift a car or something." Peggy said and I laughed.

"Now that's out of the way, is there any good news?" Peggy asked and I looked at Steve who was crying a little too.

"I'm pregnant," Steve said but it came out as more of a question.

"My, my, you better name her Peggy," Peggy said.

"What if it's a boy," I asked.

"All fetuses are females for the first 5 to 6 weeks, tell her to stay there." Peggy said and Steve and I laughed, Peggy smiled before laughing with us.

"Only you two would joke about male pregnancy so seriously," Peggy said.

"Who said it was a joke? You did say I was female once," Steve said.

"That line running down your crotch is your vagina-"

"I thought that was a scar-"

"I thought your's was a scar-"

"Bloody idiots, the two of you," Peggy said.

"Sorry boys it's my turn," an older lady said coming into the room.

"Nice to see you too Angie-"

"Angie as in the Angie?" I asked and the lady laughed.

"I guess you're the James then," Angie said.

"That would be me-"

"Good, now I know who to get mad at for not fake marrying me." Angie said and I smiled.

"My bad," I said.

"Also my bad," Steve said.

"Shut your traps," Angie said and waved us off.

"Always were up front with men," Peggy said.

"Especially the ones I was supposed to fake marry so I could be queer without suspicion," Angie said.

"We did have a deal," Peggy said.

"I apologize for dying but not dying-"

"Same here," Steve said and Angie smiled and pulled us in for hugs

"Good enough for me," Angie said and I laughed.

"I like how you pick 'em Peg, just not that one, that one's mine." I said and I pointed to Steve. Steve poked my ribs and I slapped his hand.

"You boys haven't changed," Peggy said.

"Not as young as you made 'em out to be," Angie said.

"Sorry to be such a disappointment," Steve said and turned up his coat collar.

"Yes, and for godsake change your shirts the both of you! No need to advertise how much you like cock," Peggy said.

"We're encouraging closeted kids," Steve defended.

"To try anal-"

"Because anal is amazing."

"On both ends."

"Yes."

"My god Peggy, you're just drawn to drama queens-"

"I'm less dramatic than him-"

"You tried to use a Monopoly 'get out of jail free' card when I was told you to do the dishes!"

"I lost my arm Steve, did you know that?"

"No, it never crossed my mind while your metal fi-"

"I will call security on you loons."

"I have three more 'get out of jail free' cards."

"Then get out."

"She got you good-"

"You too!"

"I thought you liked me Angie!"

"Peg warned me about how you lose your mind around him-"

"Get out Bucky, I need her to like me."

"Get out Bucky," I mocked.

"Don't mock me-"

"Don't mock me-"

"Bucky is yucky."

"Rude ass-"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave gentlemen," a security guard said.

"I feel betrayed," Steve said.

"I can't handle you two and Alzheimers at the same time," Peggy said.

"I wouldn't wanna deal with us if I were perfectly healthy either." I said and Steve nodded we both gave Peggy a cheek kiss then turned to Angie.

"Ah ah, keep those dick sucking lips away from my face." Angie said and Steve and I laughed. We gave her hugs and left without getting forcibly removed.

**Author's Note:**

> cartinelli is what makes my life as a gay female worth living
> 
> i no shit made outfits for steve and bucky on this
> 
> steve: https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21883849&.svc=copypaste&id=215018836
> 
> bucky: https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21883849&.svc=copypaste&id=215018646
> 
> find more of my gay shit on my wattpad which is colorfulbucky and my polyvore is also colorfulbucky if you wanna see how i waste my time making outfits


End file.
